The Archangel of Darkness
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Amara finally realizes why God took a special interest in Castiel and that she and the angel both want the same thing. So, after deciding that torturing Lucifer isn't luring God out of hiding, she sends her nephew back to the cage and transforms Castiel into an archangel of darkness, her new son, with plans to protect Dean and Sam and to destroy this world and God out of vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

The angel screamed as Amara let another surge of pain course through him. She had ripped her nephew, Lucifer, out of the vessel belonging to the angel Castiel and sent him far away back into his little cage down in Hell. Amara was intrigued when she had seen Castiel still alive and ready to fight her after all of that. He had been holding an archangel inside of his vessel for months and had endured her torture without his mind being shattered. She realized that perhaps she had been wrong before, perhaps there had been a good reason for her brother to take such a special interest in this little seraph. Maybe his taste in men wasn't as horrible as she had originally thought.

Amara had been torturing just Castiel for several days now. There had been no sign of Dean or his brother or her own brother God. That had been why she had grown frustrated and sent Lucifer away; her plan wasn't working. And then she had noticed Castiel. His body was broken and she could tell part of him was too, but there was still determination in his eyes, a kind of stubbornness that was hard to find, a kind of stubbornness she had herself, after all, with how many millennia she had spent trapped in the Mark of Cain, she had to be resilient to have not gone insane while trapped in solitary confinement. She was so grateful to Dean for freeing her. She would do anything for Dean… and she realized while digging around in Castiel's mind, that so would he. This had intrigued her even more and had a plan formulate in her mind.

Amara ceased her work torturing him, leaving Castiel panting where he was tied to a cross in front of her.

"Castiel?" she said, wanting to make sure he was listening.

The angel tilted his head up; Amara found herself feeling quite pleased when she saw the determination still in his eyes. How had her brother managed to take an interest, but never even meet this angel? He wasn't like the others; if Amara didn't know better she would say he was one of his archangels. They were the only ones with free will and such a strong stubbornness; all the other angels were mere mindless, will-less, cannon fodder. But Castiel… he wasn't. He would make a perfect soldier.

"I've noticed something, Castiel," she said. "We both want the same thing: Dean's protection, and I suppose Sam's protection as well, after all, he is Dean's brother so I care about what happens to him in terms of how it affects Dean and you have grown very fond of Sam as well. From what I have seen, you have given up on God, you don't believe in Him anymore… not in the way that you think He doesn't exist, you just don't _believe_ in Him anymore. You know He will never help you."

"So… what…?" Castiel panted.

"So, we're alike," she said. "We care about the same things and have been hurt by the same person. You can never go back to your family because they have shunned you for being different from them. My brother shunned me for being different from Him… for being darkness while He was light. He got rid of me so He could build His precious worlds, because He feared the darkness inside me would destroy everything, and the angels would destroy you out of fear of your free will. You are the only angel who has it other than the archangels. You may as well be one."

Castiel was silent. All he did was stare at her, that determination to not show weakness still in his eyes.

"Now, I meant what I said before: you reeked of fear and self-loathing; you still do," Amara said. "You hate yourself for being different, for doing things you regret… but I've seen into your mind, Castiel, and I don't see anything wrong with what you did."

"That is because you are monstrous abomination," he snarled.

Amara slapped him before continuing, "I think what you did… betraying Heaven, waging two wars with angelkind, releasing the leviathans… you were powerful, confident, when you had declared yourself God. A better God… don't you see? That is what I would be. I could be your Goddess, Castiel. You could serve me rather than a pathetic man who left you and all the rest of your kind merely because he couldn't own up to his own mistakes. We want the same thing: the Winchesters alive. We are the same, Castiel. Be my soldier and we can protect Dean… and Sam, and we can get revenge on the father than left you and the brother that betrayed me."

"I will _never_ serve you," Castiel spat at her.

Amara crouched down beside him shaking her head sadly. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Castiel… you don't get a choice."

And with that, she touched his forehead and Castiel screamed as black light exploded from his vessel.

Time passed. Whether it was seconds, minutes, hours, days… Castiel didn't know, but eventually Amara stopped and took a step back.

Castiel felt different, very different. There was a darkness inside him spreading from the center of his grace out to his wings. Oh, his _wings._ His strangely black wings, a color unlike the wings of any other angel, they were suddenly rebuilding. No longer withered little husks, his wings repaired themselves and several other pairs sprouted from his back.

Suddenly, everything Amara said made sense. They _were_ the same. They wanted the same thing. They could protect Dean and Sam, after all, she was in love with Dean and he had had a profound bond with him since he pulled him out of Hell. And Amara _did_ care about what happened to Sam as long as she was thinking about how it would impact Dean. Castiel cared about Sam too. He hadn't had such a profound bond with the younger Winchester at first, but their friendship had grown until it was just as strong during their time in the bunker together after Sam was free of Gadreel's possession. And most of all, Amara was right. God had betrayed them all. God had left Castiel, left him to have to be the one to clean up His mess after He left all of his children to do whatever they wanted, whether that was start the apocalypse or wage wars with one another. God had abandoned him just as He had abandoned Amara.

Castiel opened his eyes and they glowed with the light of his true form, of his grace, only rather than a purple tinted blue, his eyes glowed black. Not black like a demons, as they still shined with light, but their color had changed.

"How do you feel?" Amara asked, snapping to remove the bindings tying him to the cross she had been torturing him on.

"Amazing," he whispered. "What did you do to me?"

"I ironically _enlightened_ you," she smirked. "And now you are mine. I turned you into an archangel, Castiel. An archangel of _darkness._ You are no longer a son of God, anymore. You are my son, and together, we will bring Dean… and Sam here to us to be protected until we destroy this world. We will find my brother, and this time, _I_ will be the one with the archangel by my side to imprison Him so He can watch the world He made burn into nothing before dying a slow and painful death Himself."

Castiel stood up, feeling stronger than he ever had before. A cold smile stretched across the archangel of darkness's face as he looked up at Amara, eyes still glowing an eerie black.

"Let's get started," he said, "Mother."

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it for chapter one. We'll see where this story goes soon enough. The idea just came into my head when I got tired of Castiel constantly being used, broken, and abused, and while Amara is using him in this fanfiction, Castiel has been restored to being a powerful angel, an archangel this time, even if he is one of darkness. I just think Sam, Dean, and Chuck kind of deserve this at this point. Not one of them have really been that nice to him, though lately I admit that Dean has been really concerned about Cas, but it's a little too late, and Sam has been really nice to Castiel quite a bit in the last couple seasons, and Chuck has resurrected him, none of it changes the fact that Sam and Dean have both used Castiel a lot and Chuck needs to work on his parenting skills. I also noticed that Amara and Cas do care about the same thing: Dean. And Sam in Cas's case, though I do think Amara would care about Sam too if only to the extent of how it affects Dean.**

 **Well, I hope everyone who read this chapter enjoyed it.**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Castiel's POV

Castiel teleported into the bunker, relishing in the feel of his repaired wings. He had missed flying, plus when his wings were damaged the way they were, torn to shreds as they had been when Metatron had destroyed most of his grace to cast his spell, Castiel's wings had been full of intense pain. He never showed it, but if one were to put it into perspective, it would be like taking a human's arms and shoving them into a meat grinder.

Amara may have caused him quite a bit of pain herself, but she had also cured him of his injuries and of his weakness. He would forever be loyal to her for that.

Castiel moved silently through the bunker, his movements lithe as a panther sauntering across a tree branch in a jungle.

It was dark in the bunker as he searched for Sam and Dean, only for them to ultimately find him-

And have their guns pointed at him.

"Lucifer!"

The brothers immediately prepared for a fight, to banish him.

"Dean! Sam! Stop, it's me!" he said, holding his hands out in a placating, unthreatening gesture. His voice was gruff, like a crunch of gravel.

Dean's eyes widened and he lowered his weapons. "Cas?"

"It's me," he whispered.

A huge grin like the one Dean had on his face when he found him in Purgatory stretched across the hunter's face. He moved toward him, engulfing him in a hug which Castiel hesitantly returned.

As soon as Dean let go, he was embraced by Sam, who let him go a few moments later. "What happened to Lucifer?"

"Amara ripped him from my body when she realized he would be no use to her," Castiel said. "Then she sent him back to the cage."

"And she just let you go?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"She said it was a sign of good faith," Castiel replied swiftly. "She knows you care about me. By letting me go, she said it was her way of showing she cares about you and therefore those you care about: Sam and myself. That is… if you…" _if you care about me._

"If I what, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. Surely Dean and Sam embracing him showed that they cared about him, even if they did use him like a tool most of the time. "Never mind."

"Amara didn't hurt you, did she?" Sam asked worriedly.

"She hurt Lucifer," Castiel said, "and therefore she did hurt me as well; that was inevitable. After stripping Lucifer from my vessel, she did take some of her frustration out on me, but she calmed herself down. She even said she was sorry she hurt me. She doesn't want to hurt people she thinks you care about, Dean."

"Oh, yeah, but she'll hurt just about anyone else," Dean said darkly.

"She's just confused and hurt," Castiel said. "God hurt her when he locked her away."

"She's a monster, Cas," Sam protested.

"Am I am monster?" he asked quietly.

"What?! Cas, you're an _angel!"_ Dean exclaimed in shock. Of all the things he expected Castiel to say it was not that.

 _An archangel of darkness…_

"And she is the sister of God," Castiel said simply. "She let me go. She cares about you. She isn't as bad as you think."

"Cas, you let the devil possess you in order to kill her," Sam was shocked. "What's changed your mind about Amara? Is it just because she let you go?" He was worried about Castiel right now; had Amara hurt him enough that by performing an act of kindness changed his opinion of her like a victim of Stockholm syndrome? Could angels even get Stockholm syndrome?

"I don't know… I just…" Castiel blinked a few times.

"Come on, sit down," Dean said, guiding the angel over to a chair where he made him sit. "You need to rest. God knows what that bitch did to you."

Castiel suppressed a growl when Dean called Amara a bitch. He didn't want to let them know just how affiliated he was with her. She was his mother now; a better parent than God had ever been. He supposed that wasn't too hard to do considering God had never even introduced himself to him, hadn't answered his prayers when he needed him most, but at the same time, Castiel was glad to have Amara as his mother. She had made him stronger than ever before and she was right: they were the same.

"So, is that all that happened?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat down across from him. "Amara tortured Lucifer, ripped him out of you, and then let you go?"

Castiel nodded.

"Why was she torturing Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"She hoped that by hurting God's favorite son, she could lure Him out of hiding," Castiel said. His voice took on a bitter tone as he continued, "She knows better now. God doesn't even care about His favorites. He leaves even the ones He loves the most to suffer in agony. Lucifer, humans… all of us angels. He left us alone and confused and tortured. He left us to be brainwashed by Naomi, to be controlled and forced to commit horrendous deeds. He left us to wage civil wars amongst each other and to become so wrapped up in politics that we forgot our original mission to protect human beings. He left humans to a world of confusion and hate with wars in His name that he didn't even try to stop."

"Uh, Cas," Dean glanced around nervously. "You might want to keep your opinions about God to yourself."

"Why? I've let you rant to me about your father in the past," Castiel said. "Though I suppose it's not the same thing as I have decided that God is no longer my father. Besides, you insult my family all the time; why can't I?"

"Uh, seriously, Castiel, just hold on one second," Sam said. "See, we have some news."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. "What news?"

"You remember Chuck?" he asked.

"The prophet who wrote the Winchester gospels and once put his hand on my shoulder until I glared at him and he let go? Yes, I remember him," Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, he's kind of here," Dean said, "and, well, you see…

Before Dean could finish, Chuck seemingly appeared out of nowhere, moving over to the table.

"Hello, Castiel," he said.

Castiel turned his gaze toward Chuck. "Hello," he ventured.

Chuck took a deep breath. "By Me, I wish there was something in a parenting novel about how to introduce yourself to your angel kid who you abandoned billions of years ago," he muttered, but not too quietly that Castiel's angelic hearing couldn't pick up what he said.

He stared at Him, blue eyes wide. "God?"

Chuck smiled, looking almost nervous. "Hi, Castiel. I, uh, I'm your Dad."

 **AN: Yes, I did end it there. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been working on a novel I have been writing and taking violin lessons plus dog training classes, and just haven't had a lot of time for fanfiction. I haven't even been reading it that much lately. But, I decided that this story had to be updated because I love it too much to abandon it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

"You're what?"

Castiel was staring at Chuck with fire in his eyes. He had to resist the urge to let them turn black like pitch, to glow with the darkness Amara had infused in him to replace where there was once light. He fought the urge to use the dark power Amara had given him and attack Chuck. He may be God, but Castiel had been changed by God's _older_ sister. While he couldn't kill Him, perhaps he could hurt Him.

"I, uh, I'm God," Chuck said, "are you feeling alright, son?"

"Don't call me that!" Castiel snarled, the shadow of his wings appearing on the wall behind him. "You left me. You left all of us. You have no right to call yourself my father. You have no right to call yourself _any_ angel's father."

"Cas," Dean breathed, staring at the shadowy wings adorning the wall. "Your wings…"

"Amara fixed them," he said in a steely voice, not taking his eyes off of Chuck. "Another sign of the guilt she felt for hurting me, for hurting someone you care about Dean. I told you she wasn't evil. She healed me when my own father wouldn't even _bother."_

"Castiel, I brought you back from the dead multiple times-" Chuck started.

"As punishment," Castiel spat. "My resurrections are punishment for what I've done, nothing more. They get worse every time, the mistakes I make get worse each time you bring me back. Like I come back more _wrong_ then I was before."

"Castiel, there's nothing wrong with you!" Chuck sounded desperately.

"Tell that to Naomi," he laughed bitterly. "What exactly did she say to me? Oh, yeah: I came off the line with a crack in my chasis. Why would you make me wrong? Did you want me to suffer like this?"

"No, I just knew you would need free will for the future, so you could help Sam and Dean," Chuck said.

"And that's it, isn't it? That was the entire purpose for my creation: to help Sam and Dean. Ambriel was right: to _you_ I was expendable. But not anymore. I don't belong to you, _God._ I am _not_ your son!"

"Castiel, I am your father and-"

"And what? I will obey you? No, I won't," he snarled. "I spent so many years following you, trying to do what you wanted me to. I looked for you when Lucifer was freed from his cage and the world was going to burn. What results do I get? Joshua saying that you don't think the apocalypse is your problem, even though every second of it was your fault. _You_ gave the Mark to Lucifer. Did he already loathe humans? Yes, but he wouldn't have disobeyed you. He's been inside me; we've seen into each other's minds. He would have followed you until the end, regardless of whether or not he agreed with you, but you gave him the Mark and then he twisted, contorting into the monster human parents warn their children about. _You_ made him evil. It's your fault. Therefore, the apocalypse was _your fault._ And then let's not forget when I prayed to you for guidance when I was at war with Raphael. I wanted you to show me the right path to take, to guide me for _once,_ but you didn't. And then to defeat him, to stop him from destroying the world with his own apocalypse, I took those souls and those leviathans inside me. I've blamed myself for every death the leviathans caused, but if you had just told me to find another way, I would have listened to you. And on top of it, the leviathans were _your_ creations. Why is it, when your creations go wrong, you just lock them up so they can escape another day? Why not _destroy_ them?!"

"Castiel, I could never destroy something I've created," Chuck murmured, staring at the angel in front of him with wide eyes. His voice was gentle, like speaking to a cornered wolf. "I am not Amara."

"And that is why Amara is better than you," Castiel said. "If Amara had made the leviathans, she would have obliterated them when they went wrong."

"Castiel, I may be God, but I'm not perfect," he said softly, looking his broken son in the eyes. "I've made mistakes. I shouldn't have given Lucifer the Mark, but he already hated humans. I had to make sure they'd be safe with him around. They weren't. I made the leviathans, but they were too dark. I thought I could fight Amara's darkness with more darkness, and I was wrong. They only became darker, so I locked them in Purgatory. They made me realize that I needed light to destroy the darkness, so much light… so I created the archangels and together we locked her away. And then when Lucifer went wrong, I left because I was disappointed in him and that disappointment came back every time I looked at any of you. Not because you did anything wrong, but because I would look at you and wonder if I had done the right thing in creating all of you. If one of you could go wrong, could all of you?"

"By leaving, you made them all 'go wrong'," Castiel snarled.

"Castiel, I'm here now," Chuck said desperately, "I'm here to help all of you. We can lock Amara away again."

"You want to imprison the sister _you_ wronged again because of your mistakes? You pushed her away," he snapped, "it's your fault she wants to destroy everything. Besides, you're too late. Do you remember creating an angel called Hannah?"

Slowly, Chuck nodded. "Yes."

"She's dead now," he said, "but I remember one of the last few conversations the two of us had. Hannah was my friend. She came to my aid when no one else would. When I told her the darkness had escaped, she said 'God help us'. You know what I told her? 'I wouldn't count on it'. You never help anyone. You let everyone fend for themselves; confused, frightened… you left Earth in chaos, Heaven in a corrupt dictatorship. And now you come back after countless millennia, thinking everything's going to be fine?" Castiel shook his head. "Amara would make a better parent than _you."_

And with that, before he could hear a reply, Castiel vanished from view.

"Cas!" Dean screamed. "No, no, son of a _bitch!_ We just got him back here, Lucifer free, and now… _dammit."_

"Dean," Sam started, "did you notice how loyal Cas sounded to Amara?"

"What? Cas would never be loyal to that bitch," Dean said.

"But he was," Chuck said. "Little comments he made. It's… interesting to say the least."

"You don't think that she gave him Stockholm syndrome, do you?" Sam asked worriedly. "He's been acting that way since he got back."

"That wasn't loyalty," Dean said, "he was just sympathizing with her. He's a sympathetic guy for an angel."

"I thought you didn't like chickflick moments," Sam said.

"I don't," Dean replied defensively. "I'm just talking about Cas's personality. He's so… he just loves people. It's been amazing watching him grow like that. I mean he comes down here as this all-powerful angel who threatens to toss me in Hell if I don't show him some respect, and now he does the puppy dog eyes better than you, Sammy."

"Dean, that sounded chick-flicky," Sam said.

"It did _not."_

"This is beside the point," Chuck interrupted. "Will Castiel come back here? Or should we go looking for him? You know him best." Chuck looked like he didn't like admitting that the Winchesters knew his son better than he did.

"I don't know if he'll come back," Sam confessed, "He seemed pretty pissed at you. Let's give him a little while, and if he's not back soon, we'll go looking for him."

"What? We're not going to go look for him now? Chuck, couldn't you just summon him back here?"

"Let's use summoning spells as a last resort," Chuck said after a moment's hesitation. "He's upset enough without that. Perhaps he just needs to blow off some steam."

Dean frowned, but nodded. He hoped that that was all Cas was doing: blowing off steam. He hoped that he was just knocking down some trees like he did to the ones around his gravesite after bringing him back. He didn't want Cas to do anything stupid while he wasn't stable.

* * *

Castiel landed inside the warehouse Amara was staying in, getting down on one knee as he bowed to her.

"Mother."

She reached down and lifted his chin up, his stunning blue eyes turning up to look at her.

"Son," she smiled, "did you see the Winchesters?"

He nodded. "Yes. I told them the story you told me to. But that's not all, Mother. I saw God."

She perked up, excitement entering her dark eyes. "You did?"

"Yes," he replied, "He is wearing the guise of a prophet called Chuck Shurley. He is with the Winchesters."

"And how did you feel about seeing him, Castiel?" she asked.

"I openly rejected Him," Castiel said, "I feel no loyalty toward him, Mother. He is no father of mine."

"Good," she said, "but I want you to go back and apologize."

"What?!" Castiel was astonished by her words. "Why?"

"Because," she said, "I want Him to think you're another of His prodigal sons, like Lucifer. Only this prodigal son will return, will beg for his forgiveness for his harsh words. I want you to deceive Him into thinking you love Him, Castiel. And then I want you to lead Him here."

"And what happens when I lead Him here, Mother?" Castiel asked.

"Why, my dear son," she grinned, "when you lead Him here, I will destroy Him."

* * *

 **AN: This is a birthday present for jkelly1251. This chapter probably wouldn't have been written for a while if I hadn't got a PM from you today, jkelly1251, especially since I'm not going to be home most of the day, but I couldn't ignore a birthday request :). Happy early birthday, :D! I really hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter!**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
